Courage
by phancrimson
Summary: Ross doesn't know why he came here. He thought that part of his life was over. But again, she was a part of this life. And he still hasn't gotten over her./ Raura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Laura, Ross, R5, A&amp;A or anything else you recognize. **

**Courage**

It was just a picture. On his phone, to be exact, so he couldn't even rip it in half, and he would definitely do that now.

She looked beautiful as always, with straightened hair and forever present smile that he missed so much. The guy, in his opinion, was grinning stupidly, holding her really close and way too tight for his liking. He himself never did that, although they have known each other for almost three years. He could, though. But he didn't.

###

He never thought he'd react like that when he found out that ,,Austin &amp; Ally" weren't getting a fourth season. They were all sad of course, but he felt like some miserable Auslly shipper: he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But not because of the show. Because of her.

###

The time has quickly flown, and before they knew, the world tour was over. They had a blast; lots of screaming fans, lots of new places. He phoned, wanting to hang out and catch up a little, but she couldn't go. Tomorrow was the premiere of her movie. And she was going with that guy.

###

Their second album got eleventh place in the Billboard charts. It was a great success for them, after they won a Radio Disney Music Award and got nominated to the Teen Choice Awards. He couldn't be happier; R5 was getting more famous everyday, and it was one of his biggest dreams. She was the another.

###

-Do you, Laura, Raini and Calum still keep in touch?- one girl asked him during the Q&amp;A.

-Yeah, sure, I mean… we're all really good friends!- he replied casually.

That was partly true, the whole keeping in touch thing. Two days ago he got into some bicker fight with Raini on Twitter, and he just happened to bump into Calum during the RDMA's event. But Laura… it was then that he realized he hasn't seen her for almost half a year. He also realized he missed her a little bit more than you usually miss your best friend.

###

Nothing really changes when you become twenty-one. You can of course drink legally, that is*. Somehow his siblings and Ratliff again managed to get him all covered up in strings, with the help of the audience. That made him remember when he was still seventeen, still part of the famous Disney show, and still best friends with her.

###

She's a famous actress now. She got a few main roles in big movies, not to mention lots of the smaller ones. So he isn't surprised when he sees her photo on the cover of some magazine for the fourth time in month. But this time, the title catches his eye.

,,Laura Marano's and Parker Mack's breakup confirmed'', it reads in yellow, bold letters. Usually, he tried to ignore her relationship mentions, although they broke his heart. But now, he feels… relived? Also, for the first time, he buys the magazine.

###

Disney had produced multiple new shows after them, but for some reason, ,,Austin &amp; Ally'' set has never been occupied again. Ross doesn't know why he came here. He thought that part of his life was over. But again, she was a part of this life. And he still hasn't gotten over her.

Turns out no one has ever needed the piano from the practice room, because it's still here. He sits on the bench and feels a little like Austin he once was. Just without Ally by his side.

He remembers the last episode of the third season. Austin finally told Ally how he felt. He got the courage. And Ross himself, never did. In that moment, he feels even more different from his character than ever.

He hears footsteps. Someone walked in and closed the door. His heart jumps, and somehow he knows who it is.

She never expected anyone to be there, not even for a second. She thought she was the only one who sometimes liked to visit their old set. Especially in hard times, like now.

And to be honest, he was the last person she thought would be there. Because, after all those years, she still remembers him.

###

Ross gets up, not really sure what to do. She just stops and stands there, looking at him wide eyed. After a few seconds, her expression turns into a normal one; the one he knows so well and can read from it like a book. He immediately understands.

So when she runs up and wraps her arms around him, he hugs her back as tight as possible. It's not an Auslly-like hug, it's their hug.

And for now, that's enough for him.

***Not sure if this is true, 'cause I'm not American. If I made a mistake, sorry… **

**Wow, my second one-shot in 24 hours, I'm fast. Sorry for the crappy ending, but it just fells good to me. I mean, they haven't seen each other for over three years, they can't just kiss like that!** **It's not supposed to be continued, but if more than three people request it, I'll consider it. Please review and tell what you think!**

**Love ya all!**

**~Hidden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REWIEVS AND SUPPORT! (Big thanks to one of the Guests that pointed out my grammar mistake… you're the best!) I was really happy that so many people liked my story! I promised you that I'll write more, so… there it is! Enjoy, and again, sorry for any mistakes ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**They remember**

She feels good hugging him, although she hasn't been doing that for a long time. He smells just like she remembered- she loved that smell. They've just met after being apart for three years, but instead of changes, she starts to remember all the things he always had.

That his blonde hair are messy as always- not the fact that they are a little bit shorter. He has his black leather jacket on, because he always loved to wear those. She also shots a little glance at the black and white converse on his feet- of course, after all those years, he's still wearing his favorite type of shoes.

And when she looks up to meet his gaze, he is smiling, just like always did when she was around him.

###

The first thing that catches Ross's eye is her face- she hasn't changed that much, maybe despite the fact that her eyes seemed to lost their sparkle and were- at least now- red and bloodshot. Somehow he always concentrated on her emotions first- maybe because one of his biggest life goals was to make her happy, and be sure nothing bothers her.

The sunglasses in her hand were now thrown on the floor near them. Also, instead of high-heels, she's wearing flats, so he can rest his chin on the top of her head when he hugs her.

However, none of her appearance matters, because she's still beautiful.

###

-Do you often come here?- he asks.

There wasn't any 'Good to see you's or 'I missed you's. Three years, and they were talking like they've seen each other just yesterday. Best friends, she would call it. Or even more, he would add, in his mind, of course.

-Sometimes, when… when I'm tired of all this- they sit on the piano bench again- it's just… it brings back memories, you know? Good memories- she smiles one of her beautiful smiles at him, and Ross can't help but smile back.

Laura strokes one of the piano keys with her finger, and then decides to tell him, because she feels that he already knows it, anyway.

-We just weren't meant for each other, I think. In the last couple of days we only argued and it just sort of… broke- she sniffles- although, it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be…

-Then why were you crying, Laur?

She cringes, because no one has called her that nickname in a long time. She was twenty-one, after all, so maybe it was too childish. Not for him, though.

-Yesterday, I was watching TV and his interview came on. He was asked about our relationship and again, he admitted that we weren't together anymore. I know that the information was already out earlier, but… I think in that moment, I truly realized it- Ross can't help but notice a tear rolling down her cheek. He quickly wipes it with his finger, and this time, it's her who can't help but blush. Fortunately, it's quite dark, so he doesn't notice.

-I didn't really cried until than, so… I guess I just reached my breaking point- another tear, and another, and another. He brings her close to his chest again, and they sit like that for the next few minutes, until she calms down.

-And what about you, Mr. Lynch, huh? Any new girls?

-Not really… Maybe one- he sees that she's getting excited, because she always loved to set him up with girls- I'll tell you, someday…

Someday, because after what happened Laura won't be ready for another relationship for at least next few months. He'll just have to wait.

Amazing, he realizes, that her guy can ruin his life even by breaking up with her.

###

_One day later_

-So, when's the wedding?- you would think that being almost twenty-two Rocky would grow up a little, but no. That's because he's Rocky.

-There's no wedding, dude, she just broke up with her boyfriend- says Ross, wondering how Rocky even knew that he met Laura yesterday, but then decides he rather doesn't want to know that.

-And that's exactly how fairytales work, bro. You're the prince charming, coming to save the princes from the rich, stupid fiancée- Rocky sounds very sure about his words.

-There's no fairytale like that. And they weren't engaged!

-Yeah, whatever, but one day, you'll remember my…

-Go away, Rocky.

###

_Three days later_

This show is like every other one. Not that it's bad, but usually some weird or funny things would happen that he'd remember later, however, they don't. So they just take a picture with the audience, thank them, wave them goodbye, and walk backstage.

She's standing there, beside his parents.

And before he even has a chance to say anything, one of his siblings drags him back on the stage, to wave again. For this one time, curses his fans.

His back again and hugs her. She pulls back quickly, because he's sweaty and gross, but he puts his hands on her arms.

-You played an amazing show…- she smells like strawberries. He likes strawberries-… the fans were crazy, right?- fans? He doesn't care about fans right now-… Anyway, your parents invited me…- thanks, mom, thanks, dad-… and I thought it would be cool to see you guys again! And support you, even from backstage!... Why aren't you saying anything?- because I got lost in your beautiful eyes…

-What?- he 'wakes up'- I…

-Ahhh, Laura!

The girl is, again, pulled away from him, this time by Rydel, and the two friends hug.

-Hey, look, it's Laura! Good to see you!- Ratliff.

-Oh, hi Laura, it's been a while!- Riker.

-Sup, Laura, how's it goin'?- Rocky. The rest of them follow their greetings.

Sometimes he regrets having such a big family.

###

After all the hugs, her phone calls and she has to pick it up, but promises she'll wait for him outside.

That's right, she said 'him', not 'them'. Points for Ross Lynch.

When she leaves, all of his brothers, his sister and Ratliff turn to him with big smirks on their faces.

-What?- he put his hands up in defense, but at the same time, he's mad ad them.

-You should have seen your face!- laughs Riker.

-Yeah, you kept looking at her like some kind of treasure or something!- added Rocky.

-Does she already know?

-Dude, remember what I told you, in fairytales…

-Shut up!- Ross shouted- no, Riker, she doesn't know, I would like it to stay like that for a while! Rocky, stop with the fairytale shit! And you…- he pauses, because Rydel and Ratliff didn't really do anything- go make out, or something*…

He goes to his room to change, and walks out of the building. At first he's afraid that no one will be there, but she is. Waiting, like she promised.

On the other hand, what was he thinking. She would never break a promise.

###

They spend rest of the day together, go to a restaurant, then for a walk, catching up most of the time. At one point, and neither of them knows how, the subject of 'Raura' comes up. She claims that probably no one ships or even remembers it 'nowadays'. He argues, because he still believes in it.

Her reason for the statement is that not many people watch their show these days. He has his own reasons.

And then they decide to do something that probably neither of them, or at least he, would have the courage to do three years ago. They take a selfie, and post it on _both_ of their instagrams. She, with her love for hashtags, writes 'Out with rossr5 #oldfriends #bestbuddies #catchingup'.

For this one time, he doesn't write anything.

###

Later that night, when his already in his apartment, he has the biggest grin on his face. Also, he's probably not thinking straight, although they hadn't been drinking anything, because he goes into 'raura' hashtag.

Almost every picture on the page is the one from their night out. He smiles, they remembered.

Still not thinking straight, he chooses her number and writes her a text:

'I won'

***Rydel and Ratliff are dating in this story.**

**Third chapter coming soon! Review! **

**~Hidden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm so so sorry, I haven't uploaded in like, forever! I had a really crazy time at school and it kinda took all my inspiration away, but I got it back, so here's the third, and (sadly), the last chapter! I'm not entirely proud of it, but anyway, sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are also cool. Like, really cool.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ross, Laura or A&amp;A. Or Starbucks. ;) **

**Ready**

_One month later_

She's not ready. He can see this, maybe because he knows her so well, or maybe because she avoids paparazzi, interviews and all that stuff. Of course she used to do that earlier, but not that much. Also, it's easier now, because she's with him all the time.

Almost.

Because he still has the concerts and other performances, and she's getting ready for a role in some new movie. He sometimes misses her so much, that he feels like he became addicted to her in some way. His heart definitely did.

All the Raura shippers had emerged from the dark and are now going crazy. Almost in every interview he's asked about their relationship.

-Are you and Laura Marano a couple?

-No, we're just really good friends. She's now going through a lot, and I wanted to be there for her…

Somehow, it's easier for him than it was previously. He doesn't blush or look up anymore, like he used to when he was seventeen and someone asked him about Raura. He's not afraid to admit his feelings when he's ready. He's been hiding them long enough.

###

-Laura, I love you. I've always loved you, and now, I want to be with you…

Nope. Too cheesy.

-Laura, now that you're over it, maybe we could…

No, no, no. Stupid. He shouldn't remind her about her breakup.

-Laura…

Wait, why is he even starting with her name? It makes his confession sound so… official. Maybe he should just kiss her. Or maybe not. Or maybe it should be official, because he is confessing his love to her after all.

Well, he isn't really doing it now. He's just practicing. Anything can happen.

-Ross?...

###

-What?- he turns around so quickly, that he reminds Laura of some little kid who just got caught on stealing the cookies from the kitchen. But, they're not in the kitchen.

Actually, they are on the set of her new movie, in her dressing room, to be exact. And Laura has no idea what he's doing here. Not that she minds, but she never invited him. She wasn't even sure if he knew where the set is. Apparently, he does now.

-What are you doing here?- she asks, surprised, and he needs some time before he answers, because she's still in her outfit from the set, which consists of a _really_ short denim shorts, a black bikini top, and she only has a loose cardigan on her*. With no blouse, or something.

Man, he really shouldn't go see that movie until she's his, and only _his_. And definitely, he shouldn't go see it with _her_.

-I… I just wanted to… visit you!...- damn, he was so close, and again, he didn't take the chance.

-Alright…- she giggles at him, then smiles- that's nice of you…

Nice? She thinks he's _nice_? He would answer 'that's what best friends do', but he's sick of that phrase.

-You're lucky we just finished shooting- she continues her babbling- you know, just, let me change and grab my things, so we can drive to Starbucks or something… Or that little café on the corner, it looks really nice, because…

-Laura- his voice is quiet, yet demanding, making her stop looking through her bag and bring her gaze up on him- you really don't get it? Why I came here?

Her mouth opens to say something, but he doesn't let her. Maybe the things he's about to say would open her eyes a little bit. Sometimes she could be so obvious.

-Since we met again, we've been hanging out almost every day. Maybe… maybe you would say that's what best friends do, but… I don't know. You just don't seem to get it! Any bit of it!- he is now almost shouting at her, although he has no right to be angry with her. What he just said made no sense, except to him.

-Ross, what do you want me to get?- her voice isn't completely calm either. She sounds obvious again, but she has this feeling inside, deep, deep inside. She doesn't want to say it out loud though- you need to tell me…

-No- he grabs her hand- I'll show you…

###

They aren't even halfway there, and Laura already knows where he is taking her. She remembers the road too well. She remembers every sign, every tree, everything. At least she feels like it.

Then, finally, Ross parks the car.

It's warm outside, but the constant wind blows make it impossible to feel like it.

Laura's glad that Ross let her at lest grab a t-shirt, before he almost forced her out of the building and into the car earlier. He sure is stubborn, but now, she understands his reasons.

It's some kind of a view spot, the place where they often used to come to after the shootings of 'Austin and Ally'. No Raini or Calum, just the two of them. They would laugh, joke, one time Ross even almost fell behind the barrier, when he tried to impress her.

None of it mattered now though, because it was also the place where they shared their first kiss. Not the scripted one, the real one. The one that happened when it was already dark, and they were watching the moon, and Laura just made some really bad joke about Austin _Moon_. Ross thought she looked really cute at the time, so he leaned in and it sort of… happened. That's probably when he started to have some feelings for her, but he never imagined they could survive that long.

Laura, in fact, understands where he is coming from now. She also felt something that night.

She knows what he was talking about that thirty minutes ago in her dressing room. Maybe she always knew, after all.

They sit on that old bench, with no personal space between them, like always.

-Remember when…- Laura starts, but realizes she doesn't even know what to say. It's also a little bit weird, because they both know the real reason behind this trip. Talking about crazy stuff right now would be just out of place. And talking about the kiss would be even weirder.

So they just sit, quiet.

###

That is until Ross speaks up. He suddenly knows exactly what he wants to say. She needs to understand how he felt through the past few years.

-How would you call it, if…

She looks at him.

-If what?- she whispers, because it's already so quiet that it almost feels like crime to speak louder.

-… if the guy thought about the girl every day. If he felt like he would die if he didn't see her all the time. If he, in fact, seemed literally dead, and when he saw her, he felt like the luckiest person in the world…

She remains quiet.

-Or, maybe not the luckiest, yet. Because she wasn't his…

-I would call it love…

They are now leaning closer to each other.

-The question is, does she return his feelings?…

-…

-You know that girl…

-Maybe… maybe she just isn't sure if it's right…

Suddenly, Ross straightens up and in the next second, he's standing in front of her. Or rather, turns his back on her. But she knows he's mad. Or frustrated. Or both.

-And here's that 'ruining the friendship' shit again!- he sounds really annoyed.

She stands up and touches his arm gently.

-I didn't mean that, Ross…

-Then what's so 'not right' for you?- he turns around abruptly, which frightens her a little. Then he sighs- you know… people were right. We _are _just like Austin and Ally… Austin waited long enough, and I did to. I'm done- in Laura's opinion Ross should've walked away right now, but he doesn't. Instead, he does a different thing.

He kisses her.

If he wanted to tell her something through that kiss, he sure did a great job. The kiss is soft and gentle, but carries all the feelings he has for her, most of all, love.

Ross loves the feeling of their lips together, because, she finally starts to kiss back. As it becomes more passionate, he puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer, while she wraps her arms around his neck. However, he doesn't really feel any fireworks or butterflies, because it feels like this kiss was supposed to happen. It's the right thing to do.

They pull away to breathe, just for a second.

-I'm done- he whispers- because I've waited long enough…

He rests his forehead against hers.

-I love you…- he doesn't refer to the past. There's no need to. All that's important is that he loves her _now_.

-I'm sorry, Ross- she has tears in her eyes- I'm so sorry, that…

-No, i-it's okay…- he suddenly reminds her of that young, seventeen year old boy he once was…- if it's too early, for you, o-or you don't feel the same way…

This time, it's her turn to kiss him.

-I'm sorry, that I was so blind… that I never cared about your feelings, although you've been there for me this whole time…- he hugs her, pressing her head to his chest and kissing her hair. They say like that for a long time. But it's not that cliché, Ross decides, because it isn't dark or anything. But now, at least, he _is _the happiest person in the world.

Laura sniffles and looks up at him.

-I love you too…

-Now, that was cliché- he says out loud, although they are the words he always wanted to hear.

-What?- she asks, confused.

For the first time in forever, he smiles, a bright, full smile.

-Nothing.

***She's dressed like in this video from The Vamps music video.**

**So, that's it for the story! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Hidden**


End file.
